You Want It, You Got It
by xOmudbloodprincessxO
Summary: Hermione knew that her three days with Draco weren't as safe as they seemed when one night, things seem to turn into a drunken nightmare. R&R HHr Ch.3 on MARCH 29!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Hermione was sitting on the step outside of the Leaky Cauldron; it was raining, but she didn't care. That way no one would notice the tears that were flooding her brown eyes. All the stores in London were closed, and the road was completely dark, with the exception of two dim streetlights. No one realized a nineteen-year-old Hogwarts graduate was sitting outside in the cold rain, crying. _

_Harry was worried. He hadn't seen Hermione in four or five days; it was lonely at the trio's new flat in London without her. Ron shrugged it off, saying that she just wanted a break. This night they were sitting on the couch, watching a muggle television show. It was wet and cold outside, but it was warm with the fire going and the heat on in the flat.** I hope she's alright**, Harry thought. He joined Ron in laughter at a funny part of the television show, yet it was all fake; he was far too worried about Hermione to pay any attention to anything else. _

Hermione stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes. She had to be strong. Just because this happened didn't mean she had to break down. She needed to tell someone. Harry was the only one she trusted enough. Hermione walked down the street a bit until she reached an empty alley between two dark apartments. Glancing around to make sure no one was around, she Apparated into thin air.

She appeared two seconds later in the middle of the flat, her face completely drenched in tears and water, her jeans and cloak sopping wet, and her hair soaked to the scalp.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed, getting up from the couch and running to her. He stopped, dead in his tracks, when he saw her red eyes and smeared makeup. Ron came over to the two, smiling. The smile completely disappeared once he saw Hermione.

"Harry… could I speak to you alone?" Hermione whispered. Harry nodded.

"Come on, let's…get you warmed up," he mumbled, taking her arm and leading her to her bedroom. Once they were there, he grabbed a towel from the bathroom and placed it on the bed comforter.

"Here, sit down. I'll grab a blanket," Harry helped Hermione sit on the bed and ran out into the hall linen closet to grab a fleece blanket. He rushed back into the room to find Hermione still seated on the bed, looking straight in front of her, her brown eyes wide.

"Here, honey," Harry whispered, wrapping the blanket around her arms and taking his place next to her. "What did you have to tell me about?" Hermione took a deep breath before she started.

"Draco sent me an owl two weeks ago that you didn't know about. It said he wanted to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron to…talk. So I did, the day after he sent the letter. We talked; talked about a lot of things. About how he didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps, didn't want to become a death eater. We stayed at that table in the pub for two hours before we were kicked out. We took a walk down Diagon Alley, still talking, and shopped around for a bit. By the time we got back to the Leaky Cauldron, it was nearing eleven, and I figured I would just rent a room at the Inn there, and he did too.

"The next morning I slept in accidentally; I didn't mean to. I usually don't. I knew something was suspicious about that. I ignored this; I had no change of clothes, and I wanted to get back so I didn't worry you boys too much. But Draco came to me that morning and insisted I spend another day in Diagon with him. I agreed I would. Oh, Harry, I don't know why I did, I should never have. None of this would've happened. I went with him down to the pub to get lunch since I had slept in to late, and we headed off into muggle London together.

"That night we went back to the Cauldron, I was planning on eating a quick dinner with Draco, then saying goodbye and boarding the Knight Bus to come home. But something about the way Draco spoke made me stay longer. He treated me to another drink, which made me very sleepy afterwards. He led me up to my room and shut the door as he went out; I was at least awake enough to lock the door, but then I went to bed like that.

"I was determined to get out of there by then, Harry, I swear I was. He drugged me again, I knew it. That morning I was planning on leaving. He said 'okay', and bought me a mere orange juice. That was no orange juice, I tell you. It made me feel attracted to Draco and made me want to stay. I did. I was stupid. This time we went into London central park and talked and ate lunch. He was looking at me the way I was looking at him as I was drugged; only… he wasn't. We ate dinner at the cauldron again that night, and I couldn't pull away at all. He gave me the same sleeping potion he had the night before, only a complete full dose of it. I was asleep before I even got up from the table. I could tell from there that he was taking me to his room."

Harry gasped, interrupting her story. He knew what was coming.

"Hermione…don't tell me he…?" Harry whispered. Hermione shut her eyes and sighed deeply before nodding.

"I didn't understand at first when I woke up. I was lying in a different room, on a different bed. Draco was no where. I sat up and looked around. I didn't feel any different, and it was still dark outside when the door opened. It was Draco. I still saw him in that light. He was holding a tray of hell knows what. 'Here, Hermione,' he said. 'As a token of my gratitude, for talking with me.' He gave me a glass of wine, and of course I gulped it down. He gave me five more before I was fully-fledged drunk. That's when… when…"

Harry put his index finger over her lips. He knew what was coming next. Hermione had tears waiting to come loose.

"Oh, Harry… Harry, I'm pregnant from him!" this was when her tears flowed again. Harry gulped and held the sobbing Hermione in his arms.

"Sh…it's okay … you'll be okay," Harry said, a lump in his throat the size of Hogwarts. I'm going to murder Draco Malfoy, he thought savagely. I'll kill him.

Harry stood up five minutes later; Hermione had fallen asleep, bawling. He carried her out to the living room, where Ron was still watching television. He gently placed Hermione on the couch next to him.

"Ron…" Harry started, sitting on the coffee table. Ron shook his head.

"I heard everything."


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: …got one review but will update anyway.

Chapter two

Harry couldn't sleep that night. Ron and him had sat next to Hermione on the couch the whole night, until they finally had the sense to get to their bedrooms at five A.M. But Harry still couldn't go to sleep; his thoughts were running with the events of the night.

He tossed and turned for a half-hour before he realized that he was never going to be able to sleep. He got out of bed, threw a robe on, and went to the kitchen to make coffee for himself.

When Harry got to the kitchen, he found Ron sitting at the breakfast counter, reading the Daily Prophet and sipping coffee.

"Couldn't sleep?" Harry said quietly, not wanting to wake up the peacefully sleeping Hermione. Ron looked up and shook his head. Harry nodded understandingly and sat down on the stool next to him. The coffee was already made, so he took a mug from the cupboard and poured some.

"I'm going to kill Malfoy," Harry muttered for the fourteenth time since last night.

"You've said that many times, Harry. Many, many, many times," Ron sighed. He looked out the window at the sunrise. "What are we going to do?"

"I, for one, am going to write a letter to Malfoy," Harry said matter-of-factly, getting up to look for parchment. Ron, surprisingly, didn't hold him back. He didn't give a rats ass what happened to Malfoy.

Hermione's one-night stand was only between the three. Ron's first instinct was to write a letter to his mother about it, but Harry had squashed that, saying it wasn't a smart idea because you never know what Molly's reaction might be. They might as well wait until Hermione wanted to tell more people.

Harry came back to the breakfast counter, holding a piece of paper and a pen. Hedwig was perched on his shoulder, all ready to go. Harry sat down and began writing furiously.

_Draco, _

_How dare you. You got our Hermione pregnant and ran off. What is she supposed to do when she has this baby? You're a coward. A player, a jackass, a complete coward. If you are not at the birth of this child in nine months, I will personally track you down and do something so you really regret ever talking to Hermione. _

_Sincerely, _

_Harry Potter _

Harry smirked. Perfect. Draco would regret anything, weather or not he would be at the hospital in the nine months when Hermione has her baby. He sealed the letter, placed it into an envelope, and sent it with Hedwig.

A rustling came from the couch, followed by a yawn and then a cough. Hermione was awake. She got up off the couch, yawned again, and stretched. Ron sniffed and turned up his nose. Hermione stunk.

"Herms, you might want to go take a shower or something," Ron told her. She looked over at him and scowled.

"Fine," Hermione whispered. She walked to the bathroom. Harry sighed.

"Ron, that was a bit…rude," he mentioned to Ron, who was now hungrily munching on a bagel. Ron shrugged.

"Nothing rude about the truth," he replied. Harry sighed. Sometimes Ron failed to see Hermione's true beauty.

Hold on…true beauty? Harry all of a sudden felt he should sit down, so he plopped himself on the couch. A few minutes after Harry had been silently sitting on the couch, trying to calm his dizzied head while flipping through early-morning television, Hermione's shower stopped and she shouted for someone.

"Would someone get me a pair of jeans and a shirt from my room? I really don't want to run out into the hallway with only a towel on. Thanks," she said to either one of the boys. She went back into the bathroom and shut the door. Ron just continued chomping down his bagel. Harry shook his head at his best friend and got up to get her clothes for her.

"Here, Herms," he rapped on the bathroom door. She opened it; steam from the shower came flowing out, making her look like an angel, her wet hair and red face glistening. Harry tried hard not to sigh in happiness. She looked beautiful right now.

"Thanks. Harry, thanks. Harry!" Hermione shouted. Harry snapped to reality.

"Sorry. You're welcome," he handed her the clothes and rushed back to the couch. Oh, God. What were these sudden feelings for Hermione? _Wait, they didn't just start_, Harry thought_. I think I've loved her for a long time. Just didn't realize it._

_Hold on a second_, he thought, _I love Hermione._ _Damnit, too late now. She's pregnant. When she has the kid, she'll probably go off with Draco somewhere. _

Harry felt a slight move in the couch cushions.

"Hey Harry…" it was Hermione. Harry snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her; straight into those big brown eyes. Hermione bit her lip, staring into those piercing green ones.

Ron looked over to where his two best friends were, just staring at each other.

"Oi, you two, what's your problem?" he questioned, taking the pen Harry had been using before and chucking it at them. It hit Harry in the back of the head.

"Ouch…" Harry snapped back to reality, rubbing the back of his head. Hermione coughed.

"Um, Harry, I just noticed something," she muttered. Harry turned towards her, avoiding the eyes that had caused to much trouble. "You called me honey last night." Harry man-blushed and mentally slapped himself.

"Yeah, so?"

"Oh, nothing, I was… um… wondering why?" she mumbled, blushing herself. Harry banged his head upon the coffee table.

"Hermione, I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: a bit OOC with Hermione and Ron… then again you have to expect that from a Delusional fan fic, now don't you? I REALLY need to know how to spell Apparate. I don't know if I spelt it right and I'm confuseddd.

Chapter Three

After these words, Harry had resumed his head-banging, his face completely red; Ron had dropped his coffee mug and was now frozen, staring at his two roommates; and Hermione was blushing light pink, her eyes wide and a slight smile on her lips.

Finally Hermione broke the awkward silence, except for the sound of Harry's head hitting the table.

"Harry…I don't know what to say," she started. Harry looked up; his eyes shut and a red mark on his forehead. "Except…I love you too."

Ron had fallen out of his chair. Harry and Hermione ignored his distant "I'm okay…" and continued staring at each other.

Ron, it seemed, had helped himself up and crept up behind Hermione. He pushed her straight into Harry's arms.

Hermione looked up at Harry, laughing hysterically.

"Haha, Ron, that was really, haha, immature!" she exclaimed. Harry held her at arms length.

"Good to see you smiling again," Harry whispered as he looked into her eyes. She grinned.

"Kiss already!" Ron complained from his place on the couch. Harry pulled Hermione towards him and they locked lips; for about three minutes, until Ron had the sense to chuck a pillow at them to get them to stop the snogging session.

"Get a room," Ron shouted at them. But he just realized that was not the right thing to say, with what happened with Draco and Hermione at the hotel two nights prior. Hermione, it seemed, hadn't heard him, and continued kissing Harry. Ron rolled his eyes and went to sit down at the counter.

The next morning, after a peaceful nine-hour sleep, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were getting ready to visit the Burrow when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Hermione yelled to the boys, as she was already walking towards the door. She opened it; and there stood Draco Malfoy, his usually-sleek blonde hair looking mousy and tussled, looking at the floor and wringing his hands.

Harry walked towards Hermione, not noticing Draco at the door.

"Hey Herms… who's at the door?" he asked cheerily. Then he spotted Draco. He clenched his fists and walked towards his girlfriend and her molester as calmly as possible.

"Hello, Malfoy," Harry said between gritted teeth. Draco gave a curt nod. Hermione, Harry noticed, had tears forming in her eyes.

"Get out. Now," was Ron's reaction to seeing Draco at the doorway. "We don't want filth like you here. You don't see Hermione having her baby right now, do you? Bye."

With that, Ron shut the door on his face, and waited for the 'pop' of that came two minutes later. Hermione looked at Harry, then to Ron. She blinked away the tears that were waiting.

"Come on, Molly's expecting us for lunch," she mumbled, looking at her feet. Harry nodded.

"Um… yeah. Let's take Underground," Harry said, and Hermione brightened at this; the trio walked out of the London flat and towards the muggle underground.


End file.
